The concept of ice fishing is old in the art. Typically, a person augers a hole in the ice and places a line in the hole. To protect the person from the wind and cold temperatures the fisherpersons generally use small houses made of wood, metal, or canvass. One of the difficulties with fish houses is that they usually have to be removed from the ice when not in use in order to prevent vandalism of the fish house or the equipment in the fish house. In addition one may want to fish in different locations. Therefore, ideally one should have a fish house that can be transported to a remote location and can be quickly set up. The present invention provides a fish house that can be towed behind a snowmobile to allow the person to bring all the fishing equipment and the fish house to a remote location where the fish house can be set up for fishing in a matter of seconds.